Little Things
by ScarletSaphire
Summary: Chat Noir knows a lot about Ladybug. (Short Reveal Story)


**So, this is my first fanfic in this fandom. It's an idea that was bugging me, so I thought that I might as well write it, and I thought it came out well. I'll almost certainly write other things for this fandom, because it's great. Well, enjoy!**

Chat Noir knew a lot about Ladybug. They were partners, and spent at least an hour a day together for patrols, so it was to be expected. Of course, it was all small little details, like favorite colors and smells and pet peeves and thing like that. But still, he knew a lot about her, and it was something he took pride in, even if others couldn't know.

He would slip up every now and again at school, though. When he's really tired, or stressed, or just not thinking straight, and Alya's going off on all she knows about Ladybug, normally to Chloe, and he'll correct her without a second thought.

"Ladybug's favorite color is obviously red," she'd say.

"She has two favorite colors, pink and green. Pink reminds her of home and green makes her feel safe," he'd mumbled, just loud enough for the people around him to hear. He'd realize what he'd just said, and he'd slam his mouth shut. Alya would debate with him, saying how Ladybug's favorite color had to be red because of the colors on her suit, about how she had read on an interview online (that was completely made up, he knew.) and other things and he would just have to nod along. He would ignore the knowing stare from Nino and Marinette's shocked looks.

It would happen other times to, though the times at school were the most notable. The other times were normally just a thought passing through his mind, carrying along with it more of those small details. Whenever he would come over Marinette's place, he would always smile, not only because of her nice family (though that was certainly a reason), but because he would smell all of the baked goods, mixing in the air, creating that unique smell that only bakeries possess, and he would think of her, how that smell was her favorite smell, and it quickly became his as well.

As he kept revealing these small facts, Marinette started to get a little bolder around him, stuttering and blushing and tripping less, and started to ask him to go places. He noticed how she would always seem to tell him little details that perfectly matched the details Ladybug had told him in places that happened to be as close as they could be to where Ladybug told him these things without climbing up buildings.

As Marinette got closer to him, he started to see more and more parallels between not only her and Ladybug, but his relationship with both of them. Marinette had taken to teasing him, which had surprised him the first few times. After that, he fell into the habit of flirting and punning whenever she would do so, which ended up with her as either a red color or faking annoyance as a smile grew across her face.

In between these stages, they never really had a dramatic reveal, though they each had their own individual freak outs when they first realized who it was they were talking to. Doubts had lingered in their minds for a while, yes, but they were dispelled by the pet names Adrien would call Marinette by when he was feeling bold and how Marinette would respond with something so sassy and confident and just so Ladybug.

Adrien and Marinette would frequently end up entering the classroom with each other, and every time, without fail, Adrien would do some dramatic gesture of chivalry for his lady, and Marinette would giggle and play along. The first time this happened, they both relished in the stunned wheezing noises Alya made and the harpie screeches Chloe emitted. Nino shared with him a fist bump and a wink, before going to try and calm Alya down before the teacher arrived. He failed.

Tikki and Plagg were introduced to the one they hadn't chosen not long after that, solely for the reason that Plagg was hungry and had listened to Adrien's meltdown when he first figured it out. Introductions were passed around, as well as smelly cheese, and that was that.

They would cover for each other when akumas attacked, claiming that one of them wasn't feeling well and that the other would walk them to the nurse. It would work, seeing as akumas only attack once every other week, and that was only when they were in school.

Late night patrols that sometimes would double as dates when they finished were something that would frequently happen, normally somewhere near Alya's house, so if she _happened_ to look out her window and see her favorite superheroes eating croissants on the roof of the building talking and laughing with each other, it was entirely a coincidence.

Their lives were still as hectic as ever, with akumas and school and Adrien's modeling, but they knew who they could lean on. They knew who would be with them through anything, as they had already gone through so much with them. And they were happy.

 **I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
